Moony's Got A Date
by jacsketch
Summary: Well, the title's pretty selfe explanatory... this is my first fanfic so plz be brutal, i'm a total masochist :p


Disclaimer: Of course I own Harry Potter!!!! If I didn't why would I be tending to Sirius' love child??? He knows this baby is his!!!!

Sirius: Stalker…

Jess: Oh but I'm the stalker that you love with your whole heart!!!!

&&

"Wormy??"

"Yes Padfoot??"

"Look at those two girls over there. I don't think I've ever really noticed them before."

"I'm not surprised; you've been ogling and drooling over that Ravenclaw girl, Alex for so long that I'm surprised you've still been passing your classes," interjected Remus.

"Ouch Moony, that hurts. But you see Pete?? It's two of them, I'll chat up one and I'll pawn the other one off to you. Normally, I wouldn't even consider you for such a procedure but now that James and a Lily are a pair, I need a wingman."

"A what?? Umm… why don't you ask Moony," Peter said motioning to the tall, pale boy absently listening to their conversation while reading his book.

"No offense to you Moony, but when you get around pretty girls you start yammering about some schoolwork material and that does not impress the ladies at all."

"That's okay Sirius, I understand."

"Come on Padfoot!!! You know I'm not that good with girls!!! I start clamming up and then I start to ramble and it's not a pretty sight"

"Wow Pete, you almost sound like you're scared of the whole lot of girls in general!! This will not do at all for a wingman of mine. Now, I chose you over Remus 'cuz Moony's just going to bore these two dames to death and then I won't have anyone to snog 'til Saturday," Sirius said with a mixed expression of sadness along with cockiness.

"What makes you so sure, these one of those two girls will be your snogging partner?" Remus asked.

"Because I'm Sirius Black."

"Hey there girls, how are you doing on this snowy January day??" Sirius began while picking up a candy from the two girls' table, unwrapping it, and eating it in his own suave demeanor.

"You do know that's a dirt flavored candy from Honeydukes??" asked the first girl with mocha skin and dark brown hair in long braids.

A look of horror began to take form on Sirius' face as he quickly grabbed a tissue, spat into it, and cursed soundly. Everyone nearby started to laugh as Sirius realized he just lost some major cool points. Peter, being the loyal friend that he is, decided to pick up where his friend left off.

"Oh S-S-Sirius is a regular joker. He does these crazy things every time he leaves the castle. He'll be a moment, you'll see."

"Umm… okay," answered the same girl

Sirius returned with his pride slightly hurt but only slightly worse for wear.

"So, do you have a name to go along with that pretty face??

"I'm Jem Calder and this is my friend Rose Carmichael. She's a Hufflepuff and I'm a Ravenclaw. So who's your other friend?"

"Oh, he's Peter Pettigrew but I don't think he'll be talking for a while." Sirius said this while him and the two girls observed Peter inhaling many butterbeers trying to get back the moisture in his throat.

"So Sirius, what brings you to our side of the Three Broomsticks??"

"Umm… doesn't your friend talk??"

"Oh Rose?? She's just observing some nerd poring over some book across the room; I guess she's quite taken with him." Jess said pointing to her very short friend with jet black hair.

Siriuswas intrigued, he had never heard of anyone of the female persuasion to be interested in their tall, quiet friend. Once again, Peter was the odd one out in the land of the dolls. Prongs and Lily were going to be intrigued when they heard this.

"Oh really?? Hey Rose? Let me introduce you to my friend Remus Lupin…"

&&

The next couple weeks, word spread like wildfire that Remus Lupin had a real date with a girl!! Most scoffed at the notion but Wormtail, Prongs, and Padfoot gave Moony as much support as possible. During Potions it was going to be especially hard since Gryffindor had this particular class with Slytherin AND with a certain annoying git.

"Well Remus, it looks like you have a date with some nice Hufflepuff girl as word is going around," jeered Snivellus, "I can only hope that it will be during the day since you never leave the castle after dark. Is the poor baby afraid of the dark?" he finished this last part in a mocking baby voice which didn't exactly fit on the greasy haired git.

"I'd be quiet if I were you Snivellus; last I heard was that the last time you were on a date that it was with your mother." James quickly replied.

"Come on Moony, this is your first date and I can't have you screwing up my chances with my snogging partner."

"Well, I figure I'll let you do the talking no matter how idiotic you sound just because girls drink your words in more than they would with any of the professors," Remus said coolly back.

"Damn Moony, that's the second time this weekend that you've decided to sting me."

"Leave him alone Padfoot, if you haven't noticed, Remus is a pretty okay bloke when it comes to the ladies. He just never gets close enough because of the whole werewolf bit," Lily said sticking up for the sandy-haired, golden-eyed boy.

"Ahem, excuse me gentlemen and Ms. Evans but if you do not finish up your class assignment, I will be forced to give you detention along with the double homework you have received for talking in my class," Professor Teasdale interrupted breaking the boys' thoughts.

Since Potions was the last class of the day, the Marauders weren't too concerned about not being able to finish their conversation. Unfortunately, that didn't erase the amount of homework they had received from Teasdale. So they went to the Gryffindor common room to get to work and back to chatting.

"That big fat prat- hey I rhymed!! He gave us all this homework knowing full well that we already had finished up the potion. Well… at least, just about," vented Lily.

"Evans, you and Remus always worry about homework. You should be like me and just say, 'screw it'. But on to more important matters, Remus, promise you will not embarrass me on this date. I need that lovely black girl for a snogging partner!!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Padfoot, do you even remember the girl's name??"

"Prongsie… why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?? Of course I don't. But Remus seriously, what do you plan to do once my date and I go on our separate way??"

"What do you care if you'll be off snogging her?"

"Because girls like checking back with each other. Prongs, remember those annoying two?? Umm… Stephanie and Alex?? Those two girls were off their rocker!!"

"Yeah but you swore you were in love with Alex and we couldn't understand for the longest how she could tolerate your idiocy."

"It's that old Sirius Black charm," Padfoot replied with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, I guess I'll take her wherever she wants to go but I'll pay her way."

"No Moony!!! Under any circumstances, DO NOT LET HER LEAD YOU!!! That'll make her think she can walk all over you and then the other one'll think she can do the same to me."

"Well, what am I supposed to do with her??"

"Snog her, you dolt. Aren't you familiar with snogging?? You grab a girl, lead her somewhere and put your lips on hers. Easy, simple, do it. I need this date, please don't ruin it!!!!" Padfoot exclaimed lastly with a sad look on his face.

This look could not be working.

It just couldn't.

IT. COULD. NOT.

But it did and with that one puppy dog look, Remus' heart melted like a pound of butter and he caved.


End file.
